Kagomes gone
by kittyShadowReign
Summary: Somethig terrible happens to Kagomes and whose falt is that. The scene starts at Naraku's catsle, Inuyasha has stopped using the tesusiga. UH OH.. Badmove slick.


This is my first real story I ever written, it probably needs some work oh and I wrote this a 1:05am. So I am very tired. Hope you like it.

"Last night, what happened to me? All I remember is Inuyasha. Oh that Inuyasha, he's so funny... Why am I feeling this way, is it love...do I miss him. No, yes... I'm so confused? But does he love me? No, he doesn't, he loves Kikyo and I saw it with my own two eyes. If only I could remember, why can't I remember what happened. He hates me! I hate him. That devil... I never wanna see him a again. Yes I wanna see him again! No, Inuyasha will pay... Yes he will pay"

(At Naraku's Castle)

(Sango Miroku, and Inuyasha engage in an immensely difficult fight with Naraku and Kagura.)

"Miroku, get out of here, I'll take care of Naraku. Just get Kagome out of here." Screams Inuyasha. (Naraku sends Inuyasha flying) "ARGGGG... Hurry, I have it under control."

"Inuyasha, I can't leave you here alone, I also have a reason to fight Naraku, please let me help you." Says Miroku.

(Inuyasha get up and picks up the tesusaiga.)

"Look, I can't talk now, (Stares at Miroku with his red eyes) I know I'm changing, and I can't help it. Take Kagome out of here. Tell Sango to stop fighting Kagura.....err...err....(clutches the tesusaiga even harder) Now go." Insinuates Inuyasha.

(Miroku run towards Sango to tell her to leave. Before he gets to Sango, kirara stops him)

"Kirara, go get Kagome and wait for Sango and I outside the gates, understand?" says Miroku. (Kirara nodes and heads for the rooftop of one of the building, where Kagome lye.)

(Miroku finally gets to Sango and Kagura) (He throws his staff at Kagura while she was focused on Sango and is knocked to the ground.)

"Thanks." Says Sango.

(Sango picks up her boomerang and swings it at Kagura. Kagura blocks the attack and uses her fans to attack Miroku, but he dodges out of the way.)

"We have to leave Sango, Inuyasha is changing. Kirara is waiting for us at the gates. Lets go now." Yells Miroku. (Sango nods and runs towards the gate but Kagura won't let them go.)

Kagura says, "What makes you think I'm gonna let you go?" (She uses her fans to surround Miroku and Sango.) "What a painful death I have in store for you." (Laughs hysterically)

"How are we going to get out of here Miroku."? (Miroku doesn't reply) "Look, it's to late, he already began to change." Says Sango.

"Hurry and find me. I can't wait to be reborn. Someone please bring me back to life. I wonder day and night, but I cannot find the way back home. I miss home.....Inuyasha...No I do not miss him, not at all. What was I saying again...Inuyasha...who is that..Inuyasha..Inuyashhhhaa? Why does that name ring a bell, I wonder who that is. Who is that?.... Where am I? ..Who am I?

"So you have decided to change into your demon form, Inuyasha. Do you think that'll save you? (Laughs) You will fail!!" screams Naraku.

(He launches hundreds of demon at him and begins to build up energy.) "Try and defeat my demons without your sword.." (Laughs again)

(Inuyasha just stands there. The demons reach him... Inuyasha lifts up his right hand and slices through all the demons. Every demon as destroyed and Inuyasha just stands there, glaring at Naraku.)

"What the hell, (Sweat pours down Naraku's face) there is no way you could do that, im, impossible." Yells Naraku.

(Before long, Inuyasha moves towards, Naraku. Naraku launches another attack, but it doesn't faze Inuyasha. As Inuyasha draw close to Naraku, Naraku utters for help from Kagura. Obligated, Kagura leaves Miroku and Sango and helps Naraku.)

"Kill him Kagura." Screams Naraku.

(Kagura goes to launch an attack, but Inuyasha leaps into the air and grabs Kagura by the throat and snaps her neck.)

(Kagura falls to the ground and evaporates into Naraku's body. Meanwhile, Inuyasha descends from the sky licking the blood form his fingertips from Kagura's neck.)

"I have to admit it to you, the blood isn't that bad, I wonder if it is the same as yours?" says Inuyasha. (Walks toward Naraku with a smirk.)

(Since Kagura died, the wind force field that surrounded Miroku and Sango disappeared. They soon went to the castle gates where kirara was no where to be seen.)

"Where is she, Kirara." Yells Sango.

(They look around and can't find her.)

Miroku says, "We must find Kagome, she could be in danger!"

"This one is so familiar, do I dare suck the life out of it." Says Kikyo. "Ah, it's that girl Inuyasha has been with. Then I should eat her." (Kikyo holds the spirit in her hands and begins to extract the life out of it.)

"Kikyo, stop." yells a voice. "Let me have that spirit, I've been tracking it for quiet some time." Says a voice in the shadows.

"Why, what are you gonna do with it, bring it back to life, just like me. I won't allow it." Says Kikyo.

"Listen t me, I gave you life and I can certainly take it away from you, give her to me. Or.."Says the vice in he shadows.

(Kiyo hands over the spirit, and walks along another path to collect more sprits, while the voice in the shadows disappears with the spirit.)

"Man that blast from Naraku must have knocked me out," says Kagome. (She gets up and sees Kirara dead.) "Kirara, No, no you can't be dead. Where's everyone else?"

(Glances down at Inuyasha and then at Naraku.)

"He's not using the tesusaiga." "Inuyasha, pick up the tetsusaiga!" (She yells)

(Naraku glances at Kagome and gets an Idea. He rushes over and floats in front of Kagome, blocking her view of Inuyasha.)

(Inuyasha sees the tesusaiga and picks it up, He starts to regain consciousness.)

"Naraku, I have you now." Yells Inuyasha. (He launches his wind scar at Naraku, but Naraku move just in time and Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she is gone.)

"Were to late, Inuyasha, you killed her. You killed Kagome." Yells Miroku

(Sango falls to her knees and cries out loud.)

"No, no couldn't have. No, no, I can't... (Starts crying) Kagome.........KAGOME...I. ...LOVE.... YOU" screams Inuyasha.

(Naraku slips away and leaves Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha at his Castle to greave.)

Well how did you think, Kind of cheese, huh, well I like it. Please if you review, don't pass and horrible flames. I hate getting burnt, (braces herself and reaches for the suntan lotion) Now I am ready.


End file.
